


Cara Mia Addio

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is creeping a little, M/M, Pretty sure it's made with crack, Set after CONDOS, Toaster Strudel is fucking amazing, barrel-chested Carlos should be a kink, but in the best sort of way, no joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil thinks Carlos has a really neat singing voice, but Carlos is shy about it so Cecil has to creep him in the mornings to hear.</p>
<p>(Only teen b/c of boxers and I don't want to offend anyone with my gay baby periodic table boxers ::> )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cara Mia Addio

     There were a great many things that Carlos told Cecil.  He told him that he used to be horrible at physics, how his father had a heavy hand when he drank cold bourbon, and even how much he missed his perished lemon pastel ball python (RIP: Princess Licorice).  One of the things he failed to mention however, was how well he could sing.  And could he sing.

 

     Carlos had never sang to him, until the first day they had gotten situated in their new apartment that they’d bought off a suspicious looking woman with an even more suspicious amount of legs.  The new place was clean however, and was one of the few in town not touched by radioactivity or some form of the undead.  It had been tough to get furniture arranged and pick out paint that wouldn’t horribly clash with anything, but they’d gotten it done.  The pale orange light softly splayed itself over Cecil’s newly awakened body; his yawning cut off by a wonderful smell from the kitchen and an even more wonderful baritone voice serenading from the red painted kitchen.

 

_Cara bella, cara mia bella!_

_Mia bambina, o ceil!_

_Ché la stimo..._

_Ché la stimo._

_O cara mia, addio!_

 

     Cecil made his way quietly over to the kitchen, careful of any creaking planks that might disturb this beautiful scene, because his sweet, perfect Carlos with his perfect, bed head of hair was _singing Italian opera music while making toaster strudel and bacon_ , and if that wasn’t the kindest, most saccharine thing anyone had ever done for him, he didn’t know anything at all.  His lab coat was slung on the back of a barstool, far away from it’s usual resting place on strong shoulders.  A cheap, revealing white tee shirt clung to his form, accentuating how barrel-chested he was.  Slightly less revealing boxers (much to Cecil’s distaste and endearment) with the periodic table printed on the entirety of the fabric.

 

_La mia bambina cara,_

_Perché non passi lontana?_

_Sì, lontana da Scïenza,_

_Cara, cara mia bambina?_

     He waved one hand in the air, similar to a conductor’s, and flipped bacon with the other.  A soft smile on his face as the rich, deep voice filled the steady silence of the new apartment.  By this time, Cecil was quite sure he had stars in his eyes (not literally; he’d heard that was a bit painful and more than a little confusing) and had hot, pink cheeks.

 

     Carlos’s voice reverberated around the warm kitchen easily, echoing slightly (probably from an unregistered void somewhere in the room; he would have to check in on it later today).  The deep notes resonated in his chest and vibrated there, making his heart flutter with enchantment and stunned adoration.

 

_Ah, mia bella!_

_Ah, mia cara!_

_Ah, mia cara!_

_Ah, mia bambina!_

_O cara, cara mia…_

 

    Cecil desperately wanted to walk over and kiss him everywhere, but he was pretty sure that would distract him, and Cecil definitely didn’t want that voice to stop singing, ever.  If staying hidden out of Carlos’s sight meant that he could still hear the caress of Carlo’s voice… then… well...

 

_Mia cara!_

_Ah, mia cara!_

_Ah, mia bambina!_

_O cara, cara mia…_

_   
_      Cecil wouldn’t mind it too much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the song in this that Carlos is singing is called "Cara Mia Addio", and is sung by the turrets of Aperture Science Laboratories. It's from a game called Portal 2 and I usually see Carlos as a culturally indulgent person who adds science in when he wants, because that's how it goes, okay?


End file.
